User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Bill Condon Message to Twilight fans
Hello Twihards!, Greetings from Los Angeles, where we’re hard at work on Breaking Dawn - Part 2 . It’s truly crazy to think that it’s been a year since we wrapped production in Vancouver, since for those of us in the editing room the work has never stopped. A film is a lot like a puzzle, with each piece – each shot, no matter how brief – needing to fit exactly with the ones around it. Our Part Two puzzle is finally coming into full view, and in a few weeks we’ll be heading back north to pick up some additional shots – the last tiny missing pieces. We’re not shooting any new scenes or dialogue, just some technical work with some of our cast and stunt actors. I am really looking forward to being back on set with some of the friends I’ve made on my Twilight journey, like the great Guillermo Navarro , our cinematographer, and his crew. And yes, Rob and Kristen will be there too, to pop in those gold contacts one last time… I’m excited to report that before too long we’ll have another trailer for you to decode. And wait until you see the first posters — they’re unlike any “Twilight ” images you’ve seen before. And then November 16th will be upon us and the final film will be yours! Until then, have a very happy spring, and I’ll check back in with you soon. Best wishes, Bill So exciting!!!!! Plus reshoots!?!?! But Rob has no hair on his head and too much on his chin!? 214 days to go!! Message to all Twilight Fans Update For those of you who are not familiar with Jack Morrisey (Team Jack), he's Bill Condon (BD and BD part 2 director)'s partner. He does these online on hour long podcasts where he talks about questions, and news and stuff. Recently he took to his latest podcast to talk about "re-shoots" for Breaking Dawn part 2 , which he insists is innacurate, I dunno why. He also went on to reveal these tid bits below: More deets: Rob , Kristen , and Michael Sheen involved: “It’s less than a week, and we already know that Rob and Kristen will be there; I just tweeted yesterday that yes, there will be wigs involved, but I did blur the line by pointing out that Michael Sheen will also doubtless be spotted throughout the Vancouver airport to reprise for one last time his part of Aro the leader of the Volturi . . . As Bill mentioned in his letter to the fans, Rob and Kristen will be donning their gold contacts one last time . . . She’s donning both and gold, and Michael Sheen will be donning red.” ' Praise for Michael Sheen:' Greg Yolen observed, "Michael Sheen is so good . . . he just tears it up in this film.” The bottom line on the shots to be done: “There’s not much to shots. There’s no dialogue involved. Just little pick-ups.” Jack Morrissey did a PodCast about the ‘re-shoots’ for Breaking Dawn Part 2 that Bill Condon mentioned last week. Here are some summary points of what Jack revealed Timing He and his podcast team – which includes Bill Condon’s assistant Greg Yolen - estimate that the shoots will take place in the next two weeks or so and that the length of shoot is likely to last around four days or so. “Additional photography” versus “Re-shoots” Morrissey explained that the appropriate term for the shots being done is “additional photography” and not ”re-shoots.” Quite frankly, he stated that the shots being done in Vancouver were the consequence of missed second unit assignments. “Here’s what I will say. The director, Bill Condon, has said to me several times, as recently as a week ago, that it is a particular point of pride for him, given his overall body of work, to have taken into production a 100 day shooting scheduled movie, a giant movie that would be released as two parts, and to have come out the other side of that and to not have a single day to not have a single scene directed by him in the so-called main unit . . . re-shot. And that includes what’s to come. Not one shot directed by the main unit over the course of 100 days on these two Breaking Dawn movies has needed to be re-shot or will need to be re-shot . . . Nothing that he directed has been re-shot or will be re-shot, which then leads us to be able to say that most of to come is stuff that’s from the second unit,” -- ''Jack Morrissey said. ''“On Breaking Dawn, for everything that was to the second unit director . . . was drawn out, storyboarded, developed and agreed to, so everybody knew exactly what those shots were meant to look like once they were executed . . . The coming additional photography is stuff that was conceived, developed, and was to be executed by the second unit during the period of principal photography. For various reasons, it was not executed by the second unit . . . So, now, because it was not executed by the second unit, up you all go . . . to get what should’ve been gotten during principal photography. It’s just that simple.” Rob, Kristen, and Michael Sheen involved '' It’s less than a week, and we already know that Rob and Kristen will be there; I just tweeted yesterday that yes, there will be wigs involved, but I did blur the line by pointing out that Michael Sheen will also doubtless be spotted throughout the Vancouver airport to reprise for one last time his part of Aro the leader of the Volturi . . . As Bill mentioned in his letter to the fans, Rob and Kristen will be donning their gold contacts one last time . . . She’s donning both and gold, and Michael Sheen will be donning red.”'' So to be very clear, these are NOT re-shoots. Just additional little scenes with no dialogue which will help to make the movie run smoothly. I’m sure we won’t even notice the scenes. A lot of films do these pick-ups during post production. I just hope poor Rob doesn’t have to wear a wig!! Eeek! Source: Update of Breaking Dawn Part 2 Category:Blog posts